


【Arcaea/对立光】祭典之后

by wendymyuu



Category: Arcaea (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 对立光, 是隐晦h
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymyuu/pseuds/wendymyuu
Summary: 对立/光（斜线有意义）小短篇，虽然说是为了搞黄但是写的非常隐晦
Relationships: Hikari/Tairitsu (Arcaea)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【Arcaea/对立光】祭典之后

**Author's Note:**

> 算是toffee apples的番外，本篇还在艰难产出中，这是个补档（现在我自己打不开Wordpress了  
> 虽说是h但写得很隐晦，全程想象力飞起的比喻句，毕竟真的要写这种还是有一点点羞耻的///（？  
> 有一丢丢的fork/cake的设定但体现并不多，以及最后那个“美味的食物”只是单纯指性意味的“吃了”，不是物理吃，真的只是HE结局下的两人的美好初夜

对立与光快速地交换了一个浅尝即止的吻。  
“……可以吗？”分开后对立轻声问道，咬字缓慢且清晰。  
从耳根处漫起的红轻抚上脸颊，所及之处炽热且纯粹，柔软的肌肤是湿润的高沼地，愈发强烈的心跳遏止呼吸的罪魁祸首，对空气的渴求让呼吸变得急促，室外草木的气息已是稍久前的感触，微量的二氧化碳叠加上欲念便足以污浊空气，浊了的空气使她们忘却了外界的存在，彼此的呼吸声在寂静中被无限放大。  
袋中的食物渐凉，酱料的香气散去，像苹果糖一样甜美的香气随之显露，白色的苹果花不再掩藏在叶片之后，少许犹疑是映衬甜的果酸，酸味轻盈地飘散在指尖归于尘土，之后便像是拥抱了盛满糖浆的蜜罐，仅是抚摸光洁的陶瓷罐身便足以引人遐想。  
在蜜糖色的梦境中，打翻的糖果罐铺成撒满糖果的小路，喜甜的孩童贪婪且不知餍足，一路向下收集，任何一颗藏起的糖果都逃不过她的眼，忽然出现的过多糖果让她不知所措，于是她抓起一把，急切地撕开包装后便捧在手心，也不管糖果的口味和形状，直接舔舐着颗颗晶莹剔透的糖块，沉浸在纯粹的甜的享受中。  
肌肤与肌肤的触碰是孤独终末的转折，一与零无数次相加的孤寂后是一与一的相遇。自此所做的一切将不再是毫无意义，每一点微小的努力都将铺成两人前进的道路。  
她们还无法离开这里，失忆与未知交织的虚幻将她们困于此处，她们却在这里寻到了彼此唯一的真实。  
指尖轻柔地试探引来另一人的不知所措，轻笑后压下内心彷惶继续探索。对方温暖的温度侵染指尖，比碎片更具实感。  
过去积累的阅历在这里显得浅薄，或者她也不应拥有处理类似问题的经验。但她明白自己的渴望，她相信对方也是一样的，于是她顺从内心，就这么进行了下去。  
甘美的，带着点蜂蜜的粘稠感，丝丝缕缕半凝在指尖。雨后潮湿的土壤在草叶的半遮掩下，用新生的气息呼唤着人踏上，柔软地轻陷，将距离拉至负数，稍许的湿润只显得更加柔软。  
鞋尖与泥土相触，滑入，她相信这两者足够契合，耳边也传来了对方轻轻的肯定。  
她向来喜欢在雨天散步，她漫步走在湿润的草地，不时用脚尖碾踩湿滑的地面，脚底传来的触感使她心情愉悦。  
她相信一会儿空气会更加湿润，直到气氛黏稠到粘连在一起，她会在欲念的海洋中，操纵一副来自鲨鱼的骨架。肋骨中是她鲜活的渴望，头骨中跳动勃发的是她的心脏，她会大张着下颚，去捕捉海水中每一丝新鲜血液的气息，悬浮在每一根狰狞骨刺间的是她的味蕾，过滤掉无味的水，仅剩下轻盈蛾翅下点缀的一点咸味和苹果糖的甜味。  
她贴上颤抖的扭曲翅膀，安抚她的彷惶无助。  
她过早地从蚕茧中走出，身上还残留着蚕丝的白色痕迹，她的翅膀还未发育完全，皱巴巴却也有了要展翅飞翔的姿态。  
她颤抖着，神色中有恳求和隐忍，也有对暴行的默许。  
她还没准备好。是她强行撕开了蚕茧，让她过早地见到了这个世界的另一面。她有惋惜，但她不后悔，所以她也是。  
她们的耳边还回响着祭典的烟花声，烟花声下是两人秘密的悄悄话。  
她扬起脖颈，蛾翅的磷粉成了天鹅的羽毛。柔软的她现在稍稍紧绷，她则将指尖触上僵硬处，感受她的颤抖和随波逐流的舒畅。  
气力耗尽后是倦怠的相依，她仍眷恋着她的柔软，她们在蚕丝的包裹下相遇，软和软便无缝贴合。  
身旁冷下来的章鱼烧依然散发着香气，原本要食用她的人却尝到了更为美味的食物，甜蜜的调料已经足够，进食已是第二天的任务。  
同样的享受不会在第二天重演，但她可以索取更多砂糖来取悦她麻木的味蕾。她们还可以再一起去祭典，她喜欢那里，她也喜欢与她分享食物。  
她回想着苹果太妃糖的味道，想起的却是另一人染红的唇和舌尖的温度。她在甜蜜的回忆中陷入沉睡，梦中甜蜜依旧。

**Author's Note:**

> 趁网好补个档…老实说虽然是在去年二月受刺激后才开始提笔写这些，但是精神状态真的有受影响，近期消沉下去了一直咕着没有更新，好在还是能偶尔画画至少能弄点东西出来。这两天实在是没什么精神，就把以前的东西整理一下吧……


End file.
